Blair Gilbert
by BlackBerryPrince
Summary: When 11 year old Blair Gilbert went along with her parents to pick up her drunk older sister from a last day of school party, she didn't realize how much of a blessing it would be for them to crash off the side of Wickery Bridge, until she woke up to news of her parents death and the chain on her magic broken... Full Summary Inside
1. Woke Up Late

Blair Gilbert

Description: When 11 year old Blair Gilbert went along with her parents to pick up her drunk older sister from a last day of school party, she didn't realize how much of a blessing it would be for them to crash off the side of Wickery Bridge, until she woke up to news of her parents death and the chain on her magic broken. Finally, able to live her life without fear or pain, Blair's determined to find the man she's been dreaming about since before she can remember.

**_Prologue_**

My name is Blair Gilbert and I'm looking for Niklaus M. I have information that he would need about a 1000-year-old curse (doppelganger and moonstone included). You can contact me at BlairGbert1023 gmail. com at any time.

p.s. I promise to be cooperative, so please don't murder me in my sleep.

p.p.s If you decide to take over any bodies, I would recommend my uncle, John Gilbert. Not only would he happen have some potentially useful information regarding a certain Petrova, nobody here really likes him, so they wouldn't notice any out of character behavior from him.

_(Posted: 8/1/2018. 9:40 pm. Mystic Falls, VA.)_

**_Chapter 1_**

The last thing I remember was an ear-piercing screech, a severe jerk, and cold. So unbearably cold. Then nothing.

When I wake up its to, way too bright fluorescent lights, the sterile smell of a hospital and the roughness of a standard issue blanket under my fingertips. My groan of pain goes unanswered and I'm unable to move my arms to push the call bell. I can't move any part if my body, but before I can freak out, I fall back into the darkness.

The cycle repeats on and off for who knows how long. A few days as far as I can tell, and that's only because sometimes when I open my eyes it's dark, and others it's blinding.

Hopefully this insanity will end soon.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Blair? Blair can you hear me? It's John, Blair. You need to wake up. Now."

Hell. This must be Hell. Bright lights, pain, and an annoying voice that won't let me stay in the black nothingness.

Ever so slowly I peel my eyelids open and standing over me is the devil himself. Uncle John.

Yep. Definitely Hell.

"Blair. Good, you're awake. How do you feel?"

I snort. _Like you care._

Groaning, I close my eyes again. When I speak, my voice is hoarse from disuse, so I sit up and take a drink of water.

"Peachy keen John. _Not_ like I was in a major car accident. Is there something I can help you with today, or are you just trying to meet your daily quota of assholery by waking me up from a wonderful drug induced sleep?"

The backhand to the face was expected but probably would've hurt more, if I wasn't in so much pain already.

"Watch. Your. Mouth" he growls at me.

When we make eye contact, I match his glare, but let loose a bitter chuckle. "You're losing your touch John. Either that, or my face isn't already bruised enough to cover _another_ unexplained bruise."

John backs up a bit and I send him a smirk because we both know I'm right. If he's still within reaching distance of me and I say something else he doesn't like, he _will _hit me again, and he can't really afford that, seeing as I'm already in the hospital and they will ask questions.

"Your parents funeral is tomorrow, and you will be going. Afterward, you will be going back home. _Jenna-" _he spits her name like its poison on his tongue, "will be the guardian of you, Jeremy and Elena. After the funeral, I will be leaving town."

On the outside I don't react to the information, but on the inside, I'm sagging with relief. With Greyson, Miranda and John out of the picture, I'll only need my guard up around Elena, and that'll be a cake walk.

"That's fine and all John, but I'm not going to the funeral. Honestly I'm much more likely to dance on Greyson's grave then play the devastated daughter. I'm sure my absence can be explained away by my injuries or something. After all, nobody is going to fault 11-year-old me for not showing up. I mean a tragic accident, leading to severe injuries and the death of her _loving_ parents is a lot for a little girl to deal with."

The rage is flaring in John's eyes, but he doesn't make a move towards me. "You will not make a mockery of this family Blair, and you will be at the funeral. You will do what is expected of you."

At the word family I can't help but laugh. The Gilberts wouldn't know family if it was branded onto their foreheads.

"Is that right John? Say, maybe I should go to the funeral after all. I mean, how do you think the town would react to me letting the skeletons out of our _families _closet? Just laying it all out there for them to judge. Something scandalous, like Greyson's gay lover that lives in the next town over, or that Miranda popped pain pills like they were candy? Or even your fetish for beating on underage girls? We both know how much you get off on that, but I'm sure the mayor and sheriff would be equally as interested in the information."

John's face was so red, it looked like steam was going to start pouring from his ears at any second.

"You listen to me John. The days of me taking your shit are over, got it? I've got loads of proof to back up my claims, and now that it's just you standing in my way, well, you're not that scary.

"I know that together, you and Greyson were a pretty much unstoppable team. Neither of you would hesitate to kill me and stage it as an accident, and Miranda would be too coked out to notice if you shot me in the head right in front of her. "But they're both rotting in Hell right now, so that leaves just you, and I'm not impressed. Your _nothing_ more than a child beating pedophile, Johnny boy."

I show him my left hand, and it's ever so satisfying to see the color drain from his face.

"That's right _uncle_," I spit at him, "the magic draining leash, sorry, _protection band_, you've chained me with, broke during the accident. My magic has returned to me, and it's just _begging _to be released. Now I suggest you run along and grab a doctor so I can get out of here. I miss my bed."

With equal parts fear and hatred shining brightly in his eyes, John sends me one last weak glare before silently exiting my room, to do as I said.

oOoOoOoOoOo

After John drops me back home, I hobble my way to my bedroom, thanking every deity out there that I was an accident baby. The house just didn't have enough bedrooms upstairs when I was born, so my room was built on the ground floor of the house and had its own private bathroom.

My room was the same as I had left it, only a little dusty, but a twitch of my finger cleared that right up. Gods I've missed my magic.

Next, I head to the bathroom to shower the hospital off me; I feel grimy from being in the hospital for two weeks.

After my shower, and the long painful process of brushing out my long curly red hair, I slip on a sleep shirt and crash into my bed.

Tomorrow I'll put my plan into action.

**A/N: This is a little plot bunny thats been hounding me for a while, so I figured I'd put it out there. Leave a review and let me know what you think! **

**-Thanks! BBP :) **


	2. Little Talks

**A/N: ****Hello all! I know its been like 6 months since I've updated this, but I'm a horribly unreliable author, and I'm sorry about it! But here's a super extra long chap to hopefully make up for it. This chapter really went a different direction then I was originally planning but it came out semi decent- I'm not 100% happy with parts of it, but this is pretty much as good as this one is gonna get. Let me know what you think in the comments please! Also minor trigger warning, but there's a brief mention of past sexual assault, but it's not very graphic. Enjoy! :)**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 2

When I next open my eyes, the alarm clock reads 10:36 am. On the car ride home the day before, John had told me that the wake was being held from 9 to 11 am at the church and the funeral would be from 12 pm to 2 pm at the cemetery. The post funeral 'Celebration of Life' party would be held from 3 pm to 7 pm at the Lockwood's mansion.

I grin as I get out of bed, feeling better than I have since my magic was bound, despite my injuries. As bad as the accident was, two people were killed after all, I didn't get hurt too badly; a concussion, a few bruised ribs from the seat belt and a broken arm were all I walked away with. Although I've heard perfect Elena walked away without a scratch. Can't be too upset about that though, it's her fault two of my main tormentors are dead.

_Maybe I should bake her a Thank You cake?_

I snort at my own ridiculousness. _Like Elena would eat anything I made_.

Walking into my closet, I pull on a pair of bike shorts and a black short sleeve shirt, then head to my vanity to fix my hair. I settle on two French braids on either side of my head and the tiniest bit of eyeliner to make my eyes look bigger. The effect has me looking younger, sweeter and more innocent than I usually do.

I don't plan on running into anyone, especially because most, if not all, of the town would be at the funeral, but on the off chance that I did, I need to look as innocent and as sad as possible.

Usually I'm pretty much invisible to all, but today I'll need all the advantages I can get.

Once I'm done perfecting my look, I search through my bookshelf for my hidden secret journal. I got it when I was 8, after my magic was bound, and I began planning my 'families' demise.

After re-reading several pages worth of half plans and angry rants, I grab a pen and start to make a 'To Do List' on the next available page:

1\. Get the moonstone from the Lockwood's place while everyone is still out

2\. Try to contact Klaus- and after confirming its him, convince him to come to Mystic falls

3\. Find Salem (the cat not the town)

The Lockwood mansion is about a 15-minute bike ride away, and with everyone still at the wake, I should be able to get in and out with no problems.

I grab a small drawstring backpack and toss the journal, some gloves and my lock picking kit into it.

Since I don't have a bike, I grab Jeremy's old one and lucky for me, my cast isn't too bulky, and it leaves my fingers free to grip the handlebars.

The ride to the Lockwood's isn't too strenuous, although I did have to take some back streets to avoid being seen.

I stash my borrowed bike in a bush at the very edge of the property and commence with the stealthiest B&E ever. I'm talking _Pink Panther_ level shit and I can't help but hum the theme song to myself as I duck behind potted plants, roll across open spaces and dive behind furniture to avoid the caterers that Mrs. Lockwood hired to set up for the party later.

Once I make it to the mayor's office, I don the gloves and after testing the handle, bring out my kit and pick the lock. Once inside, I beeline to one of the ugliest paintings I've literally ever seen, and remove it from the wall, to get to the wall safe. _And really? A wall safe?_ _How cliché can a person actually be? _

A quick flip through my journal to get the passcode for the safe- _Tyler's birthday, what a surprise- _and the moonstone is mine.

The magic radiating off the thing is stupendous and its honestly a miracle that the safe was able to block so much of it.

Looking around, I grab a pen from off the mayors desk and transfigure it into a replica of the moonstone and charm it so it would still have a feel of magic to it- although not as intense as the original.

A few minutes and some stealthy sneaking later, I'm back on my bike and heading for home.

It's a little before lunch time when I get back home, so I head to the kitchen to get some food and fuel up. The bike ride and magic I did- as minimal as it was- took a bit out of me and I know I'm gonna need a full tank for what I've got planned for later.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Back in my room, I set up everything I'd need to do a locator spell. I placed five candles evenly around my room and used chalk to connect them into a five-point star, with Salem's collar at the center. I stood at the north point and waited.

This ritual had to be started at the exact beginning of the hour and the nearer to noon it got, the more excited I became._ Finally_, I'd be getting my best friend back. But if I'm being honest, Salem was more than that; he was my confidant, support, and protector rolled into one. He was my family and _God, I fucking missed him. _

Having him taken from me was like becoming blind in one eye. I could still see but nothing was the same. Part of me was missing and I needed him back.

As the grandfather clock in the living room chimed its 12th chime, signaling the hour, I snapped my fingers to light the candles and began my chant: _Quis deducet me spiritus invoco perdidi. Ego sum salva me defuit quod invenire. Statim sanus factus est mihi magis. Iacob incolumis ad designandum mihi._

The lights in my room flickered and the wind picked up, but I didn't stop my chant. I could hear the spirits whispering to me but with so many voices, I couldn't make out what they were saying. The candle flames roared and grew a foot in height and my room became an inferno. Then, as clear as day, a voice called out above all the others. The candles went out and my face stretched with a grin.

_Just hold on a bit longer Salem. I'm coming for you. _

oOoOoOoOoOo

The ritual took longer than I thought it would so after cleaning up a bit, I ate again and gathered some supplies. Then I was back on Jeremy's bike; my new destination was the Mystic Falls Waterfall.

Arriving at the top of the falls, and scrambling off the bike, I took half a second to discard my shoes and backpack before running, and with absolutely no hesitation, jumping off the edge; plunging into the cool raging water.

The water was cold and the rapids disorienting enough to almost throw me into a flashback of the accident, but my thoughts were only on Salem at the bottom of the river the falls emptied into.

A silent spell helped me to see in the darkness and I swam for all I was worth to the 12-foot bottom. My air supply was running low when I spotted a tied black plastic bag and my magic gave a sharp tug towards it.

I barely had time to wrap my fingers around it before something grabbed my arm and dragged me upwards.

_Vampire,_ my instincts supplied before I lost consciousness.

oOoOoOoOoOo

I feel my nose being pinched and there's a mouth on mine and air being forced into my lungs. There are hands pumping on my chest and it _hurts_ but then I can _breathe, _and I do so greedily.

When I get my breathing under control, I get a good look at my savior. He looks to be in his mid-20's, with black hair that's plastered to his forehead and very intense blue eyes. He's frowning at me so I raise my hand and poke his furrowed brows.

"You'll get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that" I rasp.

He looks mildly surprised and raises an eyebrow at me. "I just saved you from an idiotic suicide attempt and your complaining about my frown?"

When his words sink in, its my turn to frown. "I wasn't trying to kill myself." I tell him but he snorts at me.

"Yeah so holding onto a weighted plastic bag while 12 feet underwater is what? Just a recreational activity?"

I absently shake my head in the negative while craning my neck to search for said weighted black plastic bag. "I was recovering something that had been taken from me."

He gets a weird look on his face again, "And you were willing to almost drown to get it back?"

I pause from my limited search and make eye contact with this stranger, "Yes. I would've gladly died if it meant even having a chance at saving him."

He makes a soft humming noise and helps me sit up. "Yeah, well I guess even unconscious you had the same sentiments." He reaches to grab the bag from behind me, then drops it into my lap. "I had to pry it from your hands to save you."

It takes a bit longer than it should for my mind to catch up, to realize that this is it. Three years I've waited to have my other eye back- and just like that, I'm ripping the bag apart.

My hands shake as I lift my beloved from the bag and cradle him to my chest. His fur is sopping wet and he smells God awful, but I bury my face in it anyway. Heaving sobs wrack my body but after a few moments, I'm able to calm down.

My savior is looking at me with a pitiful gaze and I can only imagine the site I make: half drowned and holding a cat that looks like it has actually drowned, but I grin at him, nonetheless.

"Thank you for saving us…" I trail off because the guy hasn't introduced himself.

"Damon," he replies. "Damon Salvatore. And you are?"

"Blair Gilbert. Nice'ta meet'cha."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Damon helps me to stand and walks me to the top of the falls in silence. When we get to the stuff, I'd abandoned in my haste to rescue Salem, Damon turns to me.

"I'm sorry about your cat…" he trails off when he sees me shake my head and grin.

"Don't be." And for some reason, I feel like I can be completely honest with him. "As soon as I get back home, he'll be right as rain."

Damon gets that pitying look on his face again, like I'm in serious denial- and I can't really blame him. He just fished me out of a river from what looked like an attempted suicide, only to find out that it was a rescue mission that was seemingly unsuccessful.

So, I cuddle Salem's body closer to myself but twitch my index finger, and the three of us become perfectly dry.

My eyes connect with Damon's wide blue eyes and I repeat, "Like I said, we'll be right as rain as soon as we get home."

Damon stares at me for a few more moments before walking over and shoving my shoes into my dropped bag, slinging it over his shoulder, then grabbing my bike. "C'mon, I'll give you a ride." And he tilts his head in the direction of where I'm assuming hes parked.

There's something in me, telling me that hes trustworthy. That I'll be _safe_ with him and I've only ever felt that way with Salem, so I send him a small smile in thanks, and we walk the winding path to his car in silence.

oOoOoOoOoOo

We end up at a powder blue 1969 Chevy Camaro convertible, with the top down. Damon just tosses my bike into the backseat then does that thing where you jump into the car without opening the door and starts it up, all before I can even get the passenger door open.

Once I'm clicked in, he pulls off the curb and starts driving. I don't even realize I've dozed off until he's unclicking my seat belt and carrying me into a hotel room, and if my instincts weren't still telling me I was safe, then I'd be incredibly sketched out. I mean who brings unconscious little girls, that they've only just met, into their hotel rooms, and isn't a pedophile?

He kicks off his shoes after locking the door behind him and settles us on the queen size mattress. At this point I'm in that realm of in-between where I could wake up fully or drift off back to sleep. Its only when Damon whispers, "Sleep little witch, I'll watch over you," that I take the latter option.

oOoOoOoOoOo

I wake to the smell of burgers and fries. When I sit up, Damon is lounging in a chair at the small side table and his feet are resting on the bed. The TV is on with some action movie playing in the background. He turns to look at me as I crack all my bones in the most satisfying way.

"What time is it, and how long have I been asleep?" I ask him through a yawn. He reaches over and tosses a bag of food at me, then checks his watch. "It's goin' on 5, so you slept for quite a bit. How do you feel?"

I shove a bunch of fries into my mouth before I answer. "Better after the nap, and double better now that I've got food. Thanks, by the way."

"No problem little witch," he replied with a smirk, and I send one back.

"So, what's a vampire like you doing rescuing little girls from drowning in rivers?"

His only visible reaction is to deepen his smirk. "What can I say? I'm a white night- always rescuing the damsel in distress."

I roll my eyes because Damon gives off the vibe that he's more likely to be the one putting the damsel in distress, then rescuing them.

"So, mister white night, why'd you bring me here? Because, no offence, if my instincts weren't telling me I wasn't in any danger, I'd be very worried right now. I mean I just met you and now were alone in a hotel room at the edge of town."

Damon gives me a mock offended look, putting his hand on his chest and gasping dramatically. "Well I never!" he says in a high-pitched voice, and I burst into giggles. "Honestly short stuff, I thought I'd give you a chance to rest up before you perform your witchy-woo. Also, I wanted to watch. Never really seen much magic performed up close before," he shrugs. "Think of it as a small repayment for saving your life."

I nod my head, because that's pretty reasonable to me. "Sure thing. If you could just hand me my bag, you'll get a firsthand view as soon as I set up."

I finish the rest of the fries and start on the burger while setting up the candles into a five-point star. By the time I'm finished eating, everything it set up. I place Salem into the middle of the star after tying his collar around his neck.

Once again, I stand at the north point of the star and motion Damon to sit on the bed, so he's not in the way. I check my watch and its seconds to 5pm, so I do a little countdown then start chanting: _Damna spiritus invoco notus converterent. Te peto ut a somno exsuscitem eum spiritus sui corporis, et corpus est coniungere eam. Integram sanitatem reducere mihi in mentem corpusque animumque pudicum. Salem, proferens mea, et evigilare faciatis!_

Once again, the wind picks up and the candle flames shoot a foot into the air. Damon jumps back a little, startled by the flames, but doesn't interfere. I turn my attention to Salem and watch as his fur returns to a rich thick healthy black. I can feel his heart re-start and his lungs fill with air.

I don't stop my chant until I can feel that Salem is 100% back to normal. He sits up and looks at me with his piercing yellow eyes and meows just once; at the exact same time I finish the last round of my chant and the magic releases in a small blast outward.

Damon is blown a bit backwards towards the headboard of the queen bed and Salem is flung towards me, but I catch him and bring him into my chest as I brace for the impact of the floor.

The lingering magic has us all dazed until it disperses into the air, taking the slightly suffocating feeling with it.

Damon and I sit up and when we connect eyes, I can't help but burst into giggles. His hair is blown back and sticking strait up, and he looks ridiculous. He opens his mouth to say something, but a huff and a small nip from Salem, redirects my attention to my beautiful boy.

I lift Salem up and touch my forehead with his, while he lets out a deep purr. A few tears leak out of my eyes but they're happy tears.

After a period of silence, Damon clears his throat to get my attention. Hes fixed his hair, but the expression on his face is one of slight awe. "You're a powerful one aren't you little Red?"

And I honestly can't help but snort out a few giggles. "Not to toot my own horn, but yes. Stronger than a Bennett witch at any rate, and I'll only grow stronger with age. Sheila had a hell of a time creating the binding bracelet for Greyson, and they had to drug me for the monthly upgrades to it."

The expression on his face changes to one of confusion, and I remember that Damon doesn't know about any of that.

"It's a long story, but the cliffnotes version is that I was an accident baby, and my family literally hates me. My older sister Elena tormented me from the time I was born, though my older brother Jeremy has mostly just ignored my presence- even going as far as to pretend I'm literally invisible.

"My mother was a pill popping junkie and I honestly don't even know if she realized she even had three kids on most days. Don't even ask me _how_ she was able to even function properly in society.

"My father and his brother though… dear old dad liked to experiment on me and started from the time I first showed any signs of magic. I was three years old when he broke my arm for the first time just to see how fast I'd heal and if my magic would accelerate the healing. And Uncle John…" I shuddered, my heart beating hard and my hands getting clammy.

It was like I could feel his hands on me again. No matter how much bravado I had in front of the man, he terrified me. The fact that he could do what he did to his own flesh and blood, makes me want to vomit.

I flinched when I felt arms wrap around me but relaxed when I heard Damon's voice whispering to me and helping me calm down. "You don't have to say anymore little Red," but I shook my head because as scary as it was to say all of this out loud, I could feel the burden getting lighter as the words spilled from me.

"Uncle John," I hiccuped "got off on beating me. The more purple he could turn my skin the more pleasure it gave him, and the more he'd make me suffer. I was seven when he first… when he..." I broke down into sobs and Damon hugged me tighter and kissed my forehead. Salem purred louder and the vibrations against my chest were really soothing.

I took a deep breath and continued. "I was seven years old when he _first did that to me,_ and my magic lashed out out him. Gave him one hell of a concussion, and that's when Greyson commissioned Sheila for the magic binder.

"After that, summers became living hell for me. They couldn't do much to me during the school year because, respected members of society or not, the school would notice and report signs of abuse. As it stands now, I'm about the height and weight of an 8 year old. They literally couldn't afford to do more physical damage to me."

I took another shuddering breath and continued. "But that all changed about two weeks ago. Greyson and Miranda dragged me along when they went to pick up Elena from a party, and Greyson crashed off the side of Wickery Bridge.

"Elena and I ended up relatively okay, but our _parents_ died in the crash. And most importantly, the chain that Sheila used to bind my magic broke as well. So now I have unlimited access to a full well of magic that only gets deeper as I age.

"So yeah, that's the cliffnotes version of my relatively short but incredibly shitty life. However, with full access to my magic now, I won't ever let myself be put into a situation like that again." I sigh and relax fully into Damon's warmth.

We spend a while longer on the floor, when the warning alarm on my phone goes off, startling us. The Lockwood's party will end at seven, so I need to haul ass to get home before everyone else.

I sighed not wanting to move from the cocoon of warmth I was in, but Damon stood with me still in his arms and silenced my phone. "Let's get you home little Red." He sighs, picks up my bag and carries me out to his car.

The car ride home is filled with a pleasant silence, only broken by me giving Damon directions to my house. He parks down the street and walks me to the door.

I unlock the door and Salem leaps from my arms and beelines for my room. I turn to Damon and we lock eyes, but he has an unreadable expression on his face. I step inside and turn to face him. "Damon Salvatore," I breathe, "please come in."

Surprise flashes in his eyes, and if I wasn't looking, I would've missed it, but he covers it with a smirk and comes in anyway. I grab his hand and drag him to my room and lock the door. Our timing is pretty much perfect because minutes later, I can hear the rest of the occupants of this house come in.

"… all I'm saying is that we don't need 14 casseroles. We don't have the space for it in our freezer and frankly I'm insulted at the idea that I can't feed you guys!" Aunt Jenna whines, and I hear twin snorts from Jeremy and Elena because Jenna is one of the few people on earth who could burn water.

I turn to Damon and hes lounging on my bed looking through my journal, with Salem curled up on his lap. I'd be offended at the snooping, but honestly, I feel as though I've known Damon my whole life. I do send him a curious glance when I see his body tense.

There's a knock at my door a few seconds later and I call out "just a second!"

A peak in the mirror shows my face is a bit blotchy and my eyes are swollen and red. Perfect.

I put on my robe from the back of the door then crack it open. Jenna is standing their awkwardly, but her gaze softens when she takes in my crying face. "Oh, Blair… I um, just wanted to let you know we were home… and check on you?"

I quirk my lips in the barest hint of a smile. "Thanks for letting me know Aunt Jenna. Did um… did the funeral stuff go okay?"

Jenna wilts a little and a sad pitying look crosses her face. "Y-yeah it ah, it went alright sweetie. But I just wanted to see if you needed anything before, I headed off to bed?"

I shake my head in the negative and Jenna breathes a quiet sigh of relief. "Alright well, you know where my room is. Come get me if you need anything. Goodnight Blair." She hesitates for a second before turning and walking away.

"Goodnight Aunt Jenna." I reply to her back and lock the door after I shut it.

Damon has his eyes locked on me, and my journal is open to my to do list page. I can tell he has a lot of questions, so I hang back up my robe and crawl onto the bed opposite him.

"You have questions." I said because it was obvious he did. "I've got some answers if you wanna ask those questions."

He cocks his head at me, studying me and not saying a word. The silence stretches long enough that I start to fidget. Then suddenly Damon has me flipped around and he's pressing me into the mattress. Were practically nose to nose.

"Why would you even tell me anything? Why did you invite me into your house? You don't even know me Blair. I could kill you and everyone in the house in minutes and not have any regrets. So why, little Red, are you so trusting of me?"

I stare into his deep blue eyes and answer honestly. "Probably for the same reason you saved a random 11-year-old from drowning today. Then comforted me while I unloaded 11 years' worth of shit onto you. I don't really have a concrete reason, but pretty much all my instincts are telling me I can trust you."

Damon searches my eyes to ensure I'm telling the truth. When all he finds is my honesty, he closes his eyes and rests his forehead against mine. I close mine too and bask in the moment. Damon backs off a bit after pressing a kiss to my forehead and reclines himself next to me on my bed, stretching out.

"What's with the list?"

I sigh and turn over to snuggle into Damon's chest. "Ever since I was a little girl, I've had these dreams. They center mostly around one man but also include his family. His name is Niklaus Mikaelson and he and his siblings are the first vampires. There mother was a witch and created the spell to turn them into vampires, and all other vampire around today descend from them."

As I'm explaining, Damon begins running his fingers through my hair to loosen the braids and massage my head.

"I cant tell you everything, because I won"t betray him that way, but he needs the moonstone. It might seem a little silly, but he's been my constant for as long as I can remember. I've watched his whole life. Sometimes I feel like I know him better than I know myself."

We sit in a comfortable silence for a bit after I finish explaining, when Salem leaps onto the bed, curling up onto a free pillow. It startles me enough to remember the last part of my plan I wanted to enact tonight.

Groggily I roll away from Damon and reach under my bed for my laptop.

Its time to cross 'Contacting Klaus' off my to do list. I log onto Craigslist and create my post:

_My name is Blair Gilbert and I'm looking for Niklaus M. I have information that he would need about a 1000-year-old curse (doppelganger and moonstone included). You can contact me at BlairGbert1023 gmail. com at any time._

_p.s. I promise to be cooperative, so please don't murder me in my sleep._

_p.p.s If you decide to take over any bodies, I would recommend my uncle, John Gilbert. Not only would he happen have some potentially useful information regarding a certain Petrova, nobody here really likes him, so they wouldn't notice any out of character behavior from him._

_(Posted: 8/1/2018. 9:40 pm. Mystic Falls, VA.)_

I can feel Damon looking over my shoulder as I post the ad but I'm officially too tired to do anything else but sleep. I shut off my laptop, shove it back under my bed, then stumble to the bathroom.

Clumsily, I use the bathroom, brush my teeth and change into my jammies, which usually consists of a large T-shirt and a pull up but I also grabbed some shorts. I unloaded a lot onto Damon today and he really didn't need to know about my night time bladder issues as well. I had no idea how long he was going to stay tonight, so shorts it was.

I stumble disoriented back into my bedroom, and shut off the lights. Damon is still reclining on my bed but he's on his back with his arms behind his head and his eyes are closed. He also kicked off his shoes, so I guess he is gonna stay for a bit.

I have just enough energy left to slide under the covers and whisper goodnight to Damon and Salem before I'm asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: ****Translations for my spells came from google translate, so they may be terribly wrong but *shrug* I don't know latin. **

**1\. I call upon the spirits to guide me to what I have lost. Help me find what I am missing. Help me to become whole once more. Point me to Salem. **  
**2\. I call upon the spirits to reverse the damage done to my familiar. I ask thee to awaken his spirit and connect it back to his physical body. Bring him back to me whole and healthy, in mind, body and spirit. Salem, my beloved, awaken!**


End file.
